


Slow Paced

by Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I tried to get them as close to how they are, Kakuhida - Freeform, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, Painko, mkay, or KakuHidan, this just popped into my head, y'know...personality wise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player/pseuds/Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player
Summary: A slowburn KakuHida with a sprinkling of other couples.Kakuzu and Hidan are sent out to The Land Of Lightning for an important mission.Hidan gets more than he bargained for.Kakuzu is still trying to figure out what the hell happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first slow burn, woot woot! Now, I gotta go, I have a rap to beat Killer B with.

Kakuzu sat under a tree, enjoying the rare sunny weather in Amegakure. While he did not care for getting overheated, he still sat there leaning against a native tree trunk contently. 

 

He was enjoying the peace and solitude more than anything else, though. There was no one there to interrupt his peace, no fights, no explosives, no screams of pain, no orders (at least for a short time) and most importantly, no Hidan. Not one person has ever been able to agitate him more than the silver haired idiot. To make matters worse, he was physically immortal to boot. 

 

No matter how many times he'd chopped off his head, torn him apart, and bludgeoned him to death, the menace would keep coming back to life. He could at least have the decency to stay dead.

 

Kakuzu frowned, his serene moment now ruined by his thoughts of the floundering buffoon. He sighed and decided that it was no use pretending that he could go back to relaxation again. He got up and dusted himself, then started a carefree walk back to the base. He needed to consult Pein on money issues concerning the organization and would suggest letting him let Hidan and Kakuzu out for longer to find more money centered missions.

 

Hidan would be upset, but honestly, he didn't care about his opinions.

 

\---

 

Hidan could be found in his dorms shower, washing off layers and layers of blood. He sang softly as he washed and he was deep in thought. He thought about everything, about nothing, about his life before and during the Akatsuki. He briefly wondered how long he had taken in the shower, but then decided that Kakuzu had not come inside and yanked him out, so it wasn't bothering anyone. Not that he would care if he was. 

 

Now his thoughts were flocking in another direction, towards his cold and stoic partner. He has never met someone as temperamental as Kakuzu before. He caught himself wishing more than once that he had not joined the Akatsuki to learn from another 'connoisser of immortality' as Orochimaru had put it.

 

Bang Bang Bang!

 

"Ah shit!" Hidan shouted in fear and almost jumped out of his flesh. "Hidan you ass! You used all the hot water, again yeah!" He heard Deidara scream at him from behind the bathroom door in anger. "Hn!" He heard what sounded like Itachi agree. Of course the two most girliest members would come to interrupt his moment of meditation. 

 

"No! I'm still covered in blood!"

 

"Wow Hidan, you sound like you're having a heavy period." Itachi's sinister laugh could be heard.

 

"What are you two doing in my room?" 

 

Everyone in the room froze and one would think that a time stopping jutsu had been cast. Deidara was the first to break the freaky silence.  
"Kakuzu-san, I'm sorry to come into your room yeah, but Konan told us to get Hidan out."

"How long has he been in?"

"Hn, hours. 

"Bullshit I haven't!

"Shut it Hidan."

Before anyone could say anything, Hidan got out of the shower with a short, low riding towel on his hips and a pissed of expression decorating his face. "I'm finished now ya couple of dick lickers. Get out!" 

 

Itachi sent a withering Uchiha glare at Hidan, but nodded and left. Deidara sputtered and sprinted out with flushed cheeks and a nose bleed. 'The fuck is his problem?' The two partners thought in bewilderment.

 

Kakuzu turned his head back to Hidan and glared his most menacing glare. "Hidan. What have I told you about taking too long showering?" He said with annoyance clear on his face. The man in question huffed and answered while drying off and changing into his baggy pants. "Not to." He replied plainly and laid down getting comfortable on his bed with fresh pants. "And you never listen. Don't you ever get tired of hearing me lecture you?" He followed his partners lead by getting comfortable and removed his cloak, headdress and mask. He heard a snort from the other man and his gaze on his back. "Don't you ever get tired of saying it?" 

 

Not for the first time, he pondered if the priest was turning him insane, as a wise man once said, 'Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again but expecting different results.'.

 

\---

 

The following day Pein and Kakuzu had a meeting about his plan, and after seeing all the logical points he agreed. So now an order was passed that whenever there is a high bounty in the area that any pair was working in, they were required to capture it. Not many members were as pleased with the act as Kakuzu was, namely Hidan. He detested money just as much as Kakuzu detested religion, which was quite ironic, considering that they were opposed to the others standing point. Many a times had they argued about their lifestyle and beliefs, or Kakuzu's lack of belief. It stood as a topic that would ensure a few minor injuries when brought up.

 

So naturally when Hidan had heard about the ruling he flat out denounced it. There was nothing that he could do, though that didn't mean he didn't try. But nobody listened to him, which made him angrier. He only calmed down when Pein threatened to make Itachi use genjutsu on him. That didn't stop the quiet mumbles and grumbles though. "For how long are we going to bedoing this?" Kisame asked. "For as long as we need. You are all dismissed." Pein then disappeared in a puff of smoke. All members went back to their dorms afterwards. Once the two immortals got into their space, hostility could be felt. Hell, even smelt and tasted, giving a bad edge to the room. Kakuzu had just enough time for instincts to jump in and hardern his skin, otherwise he would've been stuck with a collapsed lung courtesy of the obnoxious red scythe now in his hand. "Hidan, there is no time for fooling around." He said with deep irritation in his voice. "Why noy ya fucker?" He said in poorly concealed rage. "Because we have a mission boy. 

We are to infiltrate The land of Lightning to find the group of missing non who have been stopping Leaders advances to their Kage. Once we find them we must kill them. The time frame is 5 weeks" He calmly explained to the ignorant man child. "But... But... Damnit! Kakuzu! That's so far away! How are we going to reach there in under 3 weeks?!" He groaned out loudly. "I have thought of that already. Deidara will fly us." At the mention of the blond haired teenager Hidan groaned again. Kakuzu was not looking forward to it either. Being stuck on a bird with any amount of idiots was his least favourite thing to do. And judging by the amount of distance, it was going to be a very excruciating flight. "When do we leave?" The priest asked in a defeated way. "Hn. The sooner, the better." Hidan shrunched his face in confusion at the statement. "So now or?" Kakuzu sighed at the man. "No, but later today." 

His words received a offhard grumble of, 'Yeah, that's what I thought.'


	2. Untouchable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into Deidara's attraction to Hidan. Kakuzu is not pleased. Hidan is trying to get the most out of it.

Eventually, the time came for Hidan and Kakuzu to meet with Deidara and fly out to Lighting territory. 

 

Kakuzu stood impassively beside his partner who complained and fought with Deidara, who was trying to concentrate on his chakra levels while he moulded and upsized a clay bird. His severe irritation was visable by the way his left eye twitched. 

 

"And why in fucking hells name would they make up go with this blond twerp? I know I don't like twinks, so 'leader-sama' must be doing you a favour, Kakuzu. I can't wait to ditch you, bimbo." Hidan complained purely disgruntled. He knew he was laying it on too much, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He didn't though. He knew that Deidara would not go full out fight with him while Kakuzu was around, and he couldn't just leave them and decide he didn't want to go. The worst he could do is maybe attempt a few punches and leg sweeps, maybe even send a sentient bomb after him, nothing he couldn't handle. "And why can't you make two birds? That way I could be free of both of you heathens.

 

Deidara finished his bird and stepped back when it grew. He turned back at Hidan and glared. "If you're done being a pest," he calmly began, "then you can get on and shut that thing you call a mouth." His mouth palms smiled in a cynical way, but his face stayed blank. Hidan turned to look for his partner only to see him already seated on the bird. He yelled profanity to the youngest Akatsuki member and jumped onto the bird's wide back. Deidara sighed and joined them in the front.

 

After what felt like 2 hours, Kakuzu was done for. The seating arrangement had Deidara in the front, Kakuzu in the middle and Hidan taking up the flank space. He had a massive headache from listening to two idiots shouting over him, and his arm was feeling weary from having to keep a firm grip on Hidans collar after he tried to jump off, the idiot. After this mission he would need to have a long and relaxing day off.

 

But during the whole flight, something was bothering Kakuzu. He noticed Deidara glancing back to gaze at Hidan. Not because he was upset at him, no his eyes held a different glint. He caught him many times and glared even harder than usual when he caught the young mans eye. It bothered him, for what reasons were unclear, he just didn't like his partner bring gawked at. Especially by Deidara. Only for the fact that he did not trust the boy not to gang up with his idiot partner to try kill him.

 

"Nyah, Kakuzu. How long have we been flying?" Hidan asked, quite fed up with the pace of which they were going at. He sounded tired, but that was to be expected considering that he had been wriggling around in the small space on the birds flank. Not to mention the fact that he had been talking incessantly the entire duration. "Maybe 2 hours." He said straightforward. "Oh. How much longer do we have?" Hidan asked again. Kakuzu sighed but answered, "3 days.". 

 

" Well fuck. Imma go rest. Keep a grip." And with that he buried his face in Kakuzu's shoulder blades. Kakuzu could have pushed him off but instead didn't. His reasoning was that sleep would keep the infuriating man quiet and out of the way. He wrapped his detached arm around Hidan's waist and lifted him up. He quickly stood up and shuffled to the place Hidan was occupying and placed the surprised man in front of him. "Hey - hey! Don't pull that shit bastard!" 

 

"Both of you, stop it. Youre gonna throw the bird off balance yeah!" Deidara warned.

 

\---

 

Finally the time came for rest. Deidara landed the bird in a tree in a neutral village and Hidan, Kakuzu and himself jumped off the bird to the forest floor below. Deidara retracted the chakra in the bird.and his hand mouths chewed the clay again, then put it in a pouch. 

 

The trio started scouting for a place to set up tent. After maybe ten minutes of searching Kakuzu found an ideal spot. He called the others and they started putting up their tents, one each. 

 

They split their duties, Hidan was to collect water, Deidara was to collect fire materials, and Kakuzu was to hunt. Deidara had finished first, then Hidan looking soaked arrived second. They sat down and waited for Kakuzu to come back. Well Deidara did, Hidan was just praying. His eyes were closed as he whispered to his pendant with his eyes closed. He took his pike and started flaying his skin. 

 

As morbid and grotesque as it was, Deidara could not look away. He stared at Hidan as his body arched in pleasure from the painful desire. His face contorted to something much similar to a man who was subjected to unbearable pleasure. Deidara stared at the sight before him and took a mental snap shot. Despite the blood and gore the teen felt himself getting hotter at the sight. 

 

Suddenly Deidara jumped out of his sitting position into a low crouch because a dead buck had been thrown in front of him. "Huuh?!" He exclaimed in surprise. Kakuzu appeared in front of him as well and glared his most hateful glare. "I know what you're thinking. Keep it to yourself brat, don't try to get into his pants." He said sounding possessive and angry. He walked away after one more deep growl and left the young teen to wonder what the hell happened. Unbeknownst to them both, Hidan had saw the whole thing.

 

\----

 

Kakuzu worked with anger running through his veins. 'Deidara, that little tramp. He's so obvious it would take an idiot not to understand.' He sighed as he worked a fire, 'And Hidan's that idiot.'

 

He wondered as to why he had such a big problem with the youngest Akatsuki member wanting to be in a relationship (he assumed) with his partner. 'I just don't want the distraction. Or the noise. How would anyone be able to handle the two out of three most annoying people of their life suddenly getting the urge to share the same space constantly? Sounds like a blessing. But then all Hidan would talk about would be Deidara and his God. And God forbid they have two religious maniacs in the base.' 

 

When the fire roared up Kakuzu dragged the buck up to where he was with his trendils. He got out a kunai and started to skin the animal. After he finished it he began to bucher the buck. He decided that tonight they were going to eat ribs. While cleaning out the animal he heard someone approach the place he sat at. "Yes Hidan?" He didn't have to even look. He knew his partners presence, his footstep sounds and even his breathing patterns. The oddest thing about him was the fact that the albino always smelled spicy and iorn-y which is unique enough to be alble to detect his presence without words. 

 

Hidan scoffed and sat down close to him. Too close. "I heard what happened with you and Deidara." 

"So?"

"So, it means I'm not the only one noticing that man whore's attention." That just made Kakuzu roll his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hidan looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"Maybe you can scare him away? Hm, Ka-ku-zu? Would you be my big, strong Knight?" Hidan asked in near hysterics. 

 

The idea didn't seem that bad to Kakuzu so he didn't disagree, but neither did he agree. He didn't want to give the zealot anything. Instead he just pushed the annoying Jashinist away from him.

 

*3 hours behind* 

 

"Akane, how far behind are we to the targets?" A man asked the dark figure next to him. "Hmm... About 3 hours away. We are still in recommended distance. Shall we set up here, Rao-San?". The other figure paused then agreed. "Yes, then we continue our goal to catch the Immortal one, Hidan.".

"Yes, Rao-San."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. About the rouge ninjas. Nobody commented, so I guess nobody wanted their own OC. Bummer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, check it. If you liked what you read, comment or Kudos.


End file.
